


Birthday sex

by AislingRobin



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingRobin/pseuds/AislingRobin
Summary: You are Chibs cousin coming to visit for your birthday from Belfast.You receive the best birthday gift you could ever ask for.





	Birthday sex

Your POV.

You'd been talking on the phone with your cousin for almost 30 minutes, just catching up on everything thatch been happening.

"You know that birthday is coming up..." he said beginning to trail off, he knew I wasn't crazy about my birthday.

"Yes it is," you smiled in response, "But you know I'm not big about birthdays Filip."

You could tell by how awkwardly he brought up the subject that he had something in mind. You were hoping he'd come back home to Easterhouse to visit the family, but you knew that was a long shot.

Filip hadn't been back since he left as a teen. You were the only family he was even close to anymore. The rest had labelled him a black sheep and moved on with their lives without him.

"So why don't ye come out here an' spend your birthday in California?"

You had seen that request coming from a mile away, "I don't know Filip I–"

"–Lass you haven't visited in years. Me an' the guys, we all miss you... Tig too," he added, causing you to blush.

There was a teasing tone in his voice that antagonised you. Chibs knew you had a small crush on his outlaw brother, but he also knew, unbeknownst to you, that Tig had grown fond of you the last time you visited on your birthday four years ago. After about 10 minutes of convincing/begging you gave in.

"Alright, fine," you spoke finally, feigning annoyance, "I'll come. I'll text you my flight details when I know them."

 

 

Chibs POV

"I'll be waiting at the airport for you when you land, lass," Chibs smiled and hung up the phone, pushing away from the desk in the office at TM and walking out into the garage where Tig, Bobby, Opie, Clay and Jax were all working on bikes and cars for customers.

"Just got off the phone with (Y/N)..." Chibs paused as he saw everyone's attention turn to him, but none's head whipped around quicker at the mention of your name than Tig Trager.

Chibs grinned, "...She'll be joinin' us in Charming for her birthday next week."

"That's really good, brother," Clay smiled, patting the Scotsman on the back, "It'll do you good to have your family around for a little while."

"Yeah..." he smiled back, looking across the garage at Tig whose mouth was agape as he stared off into space. Chibs didn't know what it was about his younger cousin that made Tig so nervous, but it was entertaining to watch.

 

 

Tig's POV

"Where's Chibby going?" Tig asked Bobby as the two watched Chibs clock out from the garage.

"(Y/N)'s plane lands in 2 hours, he's getting the van and taking it up to the airport pick her up," Bobby replied. He, too, knew about Tig's schoolboy crush on Chibs' younger cousin.

"Well, uh, you think he needs help?"

"Wouldn't hurt to ask," Bobby nudged Tig who took off in a slow jog over to his brother.

"H-hey man where'ya goin?" Tig asked running to catch up to Chibs.

"Airport," was Chibs' one syllable response as he kept walking.

"Oh ok..." Tig trailed off and stopped walking, leaving Chibs to head towards the van alone.

"You can come too if you want," Chibs called over his shoulder to Tig who perked up and continued following Chibs to the van.

"Thanks man," Tig smiled as they headed out to Oakland to pick up (Y/N).

 

 

Your POV

You picked up your luggage and headed out to the pickup zone having already called Filip from the plane to let him know you had landed. You knew he was out in the pick up lane waiting for you. What you didn't expect was to see Alexander Trager waiting there along side him.

Shit, you thought, I've just flown thousands of miles and I look terrible.

This wasn't how you wanted to look when you met Tig again. You silently cursed Chibs for bringing him along as you plastered a smile on your face and walked up to your cousin, giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek followed by a hug from Tig.

He smelled like grease, whiskey, cologne and leather all mingled together and it was perfect. You held onto him a little longer than you should have, but he didn't seem to notice as you pulled away and took a deep breath, "So where to now?"

"Figured you'd want to rest and wash up, so I was thinking of heading to the hotel," Chibs answered and you nodded.

"Sounds perfect!"

The hotel was small and a little run down but overall it was nice. As you pulled up, Tig leaned up between the two front seats from the back, "So your birthday is tomorrow, right?" he asked, smiling charmingly at you.

"Yeah I am getting so old," you replied, flashing a smile back.

"At least you're not my age," Chibs joked.

"Hey i'm only 8 years younger than you"

"Aye 8 years make all the difference," he assured.

You as he put the van in park and the two of you got out of the van and walked to the back where Tig was, pulling your things out already.

"D'you need help up?" Tig asked, one of your bags was in his hand but you took it from him gently.

"I think I can handle it, but thanks," you winked and gave Filip another kiss on the cheek, thanking the two of them for picking you up before walking towards the building to check in.

"By the way," Chibs yelled to you, "Gemma's cooking tonight we're all going to her place for dinner. I'll pick ya up at seven!"

You gave him a thumbs up before disappearing out of sight.

 

 

Dinner had been amazing Gemma was a great cook. Chibs' biker brothers were hilarious and you enjoyed hearing their conversations and all the competing they do with one another.

From little things like who can change out brake pads the fastest to bigger things like who gets the hottest girlfriends, these guys competed on every level. Luckily, you were sat between Filip and Tig, your two favorite guys, and they were doing a great job of keeping you entertained.

 

 

 

Tig's POV

"I'm telling ya," Tig began as he stretched his arm out and across the top of your seatback, looking down the table at the rest of his friends, "The only reason I haven't settled down is because I haven't found the right one yet, but that doesn't mean I don't mop the ground with all you guys when it comes to who pulls the hottest broads. Seriously."

A chorus of laughter erupted from the table, "Yeah like too tall tammy," Juice giggled and Tig groaned,

"C'mon! That was my first time trying peyote I thought she was regular sized," Tig defended.

"What was your excuse for bedding manly Monica then?" Clay asked seriously, to which the table giggled and laughed some more.

"You know what, fuck you guys." Tig growled and stood up from the table, throwing his napkin on his plate and heading out to the back patio.

"Aww c'mon Tiggy we're just havin' a bit of fun!" Chibs called after him as he bit into a dinner roll, but Tig didn't turn around.

Chibs knew the teasing wasn't what bothered Tig, it was making a mockery of him in front of (Y/N) that had actually pissed him off.

 

 

 

Your POV

After about 15 minutes had passed, and the conversation had moved on to other competitions, you decided to check on Tig. As it seemed nobody else was going to. 

 

You stepped outside and the cool night air nipped at you as you folded your arms across your chest and approached him.

"You alright?" You asked, startling him from what seemed like deep thought.

"Wha–Oh. Yeah... I'm good, doll," he faked a smile and took a drag of his already-lit cigarette.

You knew he was lying but you could tell he wasn't the type to open up when pushed so you let it be.

"I'm getting kind of tired," you sighed.

"Jetlagged maybe, or I'm still on Scotland time," you laughed and he chuckled.

"Do you think you could give me a lift home?"

Tig hesitated to answer and you suddenly felt embarrassed for asking.

"I'm sorry. It's not your job to be my chauffeur I know that I'll just ask–"

"–I'd love to, darlin'," he smiled.

The smile looked genuine this time, but it was covering something else, frustration, determination, you weren't sure. Ashing out his cigarette in the flowerbed below and taking your hand, much to your surprise, he lead you around the front to his bike.

 

As he pulled up outside, you took off the helmet he gave you and handed it to him. He put it on his own head and buckled it, resting his hand on his handlebars once he was done and looking at you. You were extremely nervous.

As much as you wanted to invite him up, you also didn't want him to think of you as desperate. You had no idea how to play it, but you weren't going to be in Charming forever and this guy was the object of all of your fantasies since you first met him when you were a teenager.

"Did you want to come up for a drink?" you asked, hoping he took the hint and accepted.

 

 

Tig's POV 

Does she really mean a drink? Tig thought to himself when you asked him the question, or does she mean...

He didn't know if your invite had a veiled meaning, but he didn't want to make a fool of himself so he decided he'd play it cool and take the offer at face value: You asked if he wanted a drink.

"I've actually got some things I gotta do tonight, doll," he answered, "Can I take a rain check?" he asked instead.

At least this way he didn't seem uninterested completely, but it kept him from seeming like a dick if you were honestly just inviting him for a night cap.

"S-sure..." you trailed off, "If you change your mind i'm in 221," you smiled, "Thanks for the ride!"

"Anytime." Tig winked and revved his engine, as you took a couple steps back and he shifted it into gear.

 

 

Your POV

You watched as he roared away before retiring to your room for the night and shooting Chibs a message to let him know you were back at the hotel safely.

It was barely 10 o'clock when you made it up to your room so you decided to take a shower and do a little reading while you began to wind down. Eventually you drifted off to sleep. 

 

You woke up to a knock on your hotel door, and looked over to see if anyone had called you but nobody had. It was almost 3AM, so you were sure that someone had knocked on your door by accident but you decided to check it out anyway. You crept to the peep hole and looked out, surprised to see a familiar face.

You opened the door to find Tig standing there leaning against the door frame. He looked conflicted, stressed, so you didn't mention the time, you just stood there silently for a moment until he locked eyes with you.

"I'll have that drink now," he spoke seriously as he waited to be let inside.

"Fuck the drink," you huffed stepping closer to him grabbing him by the collar, kissing him harshly as he began to kiss you back.

Tig walked you back into your hotel room and kicked the door shut behind him, turning you around to press you against the back of the door. He braced himself with his palms flat against the door frame.

Your hands were still grabbing onto his collar tightly when he pulled away from your lips and moved down to your neck, tasting as much of your skin as he could. He began moving his hands down to hold your hips. All of his movements were rushed, hurried, and as if he was afraid you would stop him at any moment and make him leave. 

"Tig," you breathed, causing him to snap his head up to look at you. "Come here," you said taking his hand and leading him to your bed. His face immediately washed over with relief.

You sat on the bed and he took his kutte off, setting it down and sitting beside you, his hand cupping your cheek as his thumb traced across your skin gently. He began to unbuckle his belt and your hands went to work on his shirt, unbuttoning it and sliding it off. As he finished with his belt and fly and took off his jeans and boots.

He grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head, revealing your bare chest your breasts softly before he kissed you again. You stood in front of him in nothing but a pair of lacy black panties. His eyes ran over your body admiring ever inch of it.

Tig looked up at you with fire in his eyes as he ripped your panties down. He had never looked at anyone the way he looked at you. He leaned forward and took one of your nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and sucking on the sensitive skin.

His arms wrapped around you, running his fingers up your back and pulling you into his lap as he leaned back onto the bed. As you straddled his lap you ground your his down into him, feeling just how big and hard he was already.

With a quick jerk of his body he was on top of you, his boxers were tight over his erection which was pressed against your already wet heat. He attacked your lips again, his tongue exploring the inside of your mouth, gripping the sheets on either side of your head in his fists. You trailed your hands down his chest to his bulge.He groaned into your mouth as your hand slipped into his boxers, stroking him up and down a few times.

"Take these off," you half-asked, half-commanded to which he obliged, lifting himself up and pulling them down to kick them off.

"I've wanted this for so long (Y/N)," he breathed into your ear as he rubbed himself against your hot, wet pussy .

"Mmm... Me too, Tig," you moaned.

"Fuck, doll!" he growled, muffled, against your neck, "I want you so bad."

"Take me," was your last response before he palmed his cock and slid his tip inside you, a gasp resonating from each of your throats.

Tig entered you and it was like everything in your life that you ever wanted or needed had moved back a row. You knew immediately that you were meant to be together, he was the missing piece to your jigsaw puzzle.

He slid in deeper going all the way inside stretching you out.After giving you a moment to adjust he began thrusting long deep thrusts inside you. He felt amazing inside you. He was hitting all the right spots in a way that only a man with his experience could.

You wrapped your arms around him, holding tightly onto him while tossing your head back. As he thrusted into you, you rolled your hips in sync with his motions, causing him to lean forward and bite down on your shoulder to suppress a moan. When you dug your nails into his shoulder blades, he growled, moving his hands up to the headboard and gripping it for leverage.

The new position made him able to pound into you harder, and he used it to his advantage, making you moan loudly, scratching his back deeper.

"That's it baby," he coaxed you, "Tell me how much you like this dick."

"Mmm, Tig! Fuck you're so big! It feels so good!" You practically screamed.

"Ohh yeah, (Y/N), I love it when you moan my name, doll," he groaned as he pounded into you harder. You could feel your orgasm approaching as he fucked you closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm about to cum," you gasped, your hands shooting from his back to the sheets, gripping them until your knuckles turned white.

"Cum for me baby, come on, cum for me," he begged you, his breathing was laboured and told you that his climax was close as well.

You wrapped your fingers around the back of his head, gripping his curly dark hair tightly and wrenching his face down to yours as you kissed him roughly.

"Tig fuuuck!"

"Oh fuck (Y/N)!"

The two of you came together, your lips barely touching as you stared into each other's eyes.

 

 

You woke up to the tone of your phone ringing and realized you were being held tightly by a pair of strong arms. You smiled, remembering the events of the night before and ignoring the phone to roll over and face the man in your bed.

His eyes were still closed, breathing deeply, as you placed a soft kiss against his lips, followed by a deeper, longer one. He shifted a bit and started kissing you back, squeezing you tightly against him and smiling against your lips before he pulled back and opened his eyes.

"G'mornin," you whispered matching his smile with your own.

"Happy Birthday, doll. I wasn't sure you'd be happy to see me when you woke up," Tig responded, throwing you off a bit. You didn't know what to say and he knew it, so he spoke again, "I just haven't woke up too a woman close to as beautiful as you before"

You propped yourself up on your elbow and looked down at him as he looked back at you adoringly.

"There's no one I would rather wake up next to. I've wanted this for so long" you smiled down at him

Tig's eyes lit up upon hearing your confession, his nose crinkled as he smiled and pulled you to lay across his chest, "You really have feelings for me?"

"Of course, Alex. Do you think I would come all the way out here just to visit Filip?" You rolled your eyes and he leaned up to kiss you hard.

"Big bad Tigger has feelings this is different" He joked, tracing patterns along his sternum as he ran his hands up and down your arms and shoulders.

"Big bad Tigger has a whole new meaning after last night" You smirked at him.

"You're naughty" He chuckled kissing you again. He started moving down to your neck when you were interrupted by the ringing of your phone again and you huffed, rolling away from Tig to answer it.

Tig stared at you, taking in the curves of your cheeks, the slope of your nose... he knew he was in trouble when it came to you. He had never felt this way before. He was so lost in his observations of you that he didn't notice you end the phone call and turn to look at him,

"That was Filip," you told him, "He wanted to know what my plans were for the day..." you trailed off, looking at Tig.

"Well..." he stood up, the sheets falling off of his naked frame as he lifted his kutte and dug in a pocket, concealing something in his fist and sitting back on the bed.

"If I give you your present, will you think about including me in your plan?" Tig smiled triumphantly, sitting up and leaning towards you to kiss your bare shoulder as he opened his hand and a beautiful silver necklace with a small heart on it fell to hang from his fingers. Your mouth hung open.

"Tig! It's beautiful. When did you–"

"I bought it when Chibs told me you were coming for your birthday, I was just scared to give it to you..."

You kissed him sweetly, "Well I love it," you said as your pulled away and put it on.  
Tig traced the chain with his forefinger, studying it against your skin.

"So what about those plans?" he asked.

"You want me to tell my cousin that I have plans with you? He will know we slept together."

"I know," Tig grinned again, "I want him to know," he kissed your collarbone, "I want everyone to know," he moved to your neck.

"You mean...?"

You didn't get to finish your question because he had already answered, "Yes."

"But what about–"

"We can figure anything else out later, doll. I want you to be my girl and I want to make sure my girl has a good birthday."

You laughed and smiled as he pulled you to him and kissed you, leaning into you and turning you so you were on your back. You tangled your fingers in his curls as he assaulted your neck murmuring against your skin, "Now relax and get ready for your present," he growled and you chuckled.

"But Tig you already gave me a present... I need to call Filip back and tell him I have plans..." You protested to no avail as he continued to trail kisses down your torso and in between you legs.

Happy Birthday To You.


End file.
